The City
by Lina820
Summary: One night Ikuto is out searching for the embryo only to find Lina, his new partner. Ikuto, Lina, and Miyo start off on their escape for Easter. An insane story filled with havoc! Love, Adventure, Dart Guns, and Perverted Twins! WBS forum RPG
1. The Official Meeting Part 1

Lina here, however that doesn't mean that I wrote all of this alone. One year ago as of July 21, 2009 the RP on WBS forums, "They City" has been going on for a year. So I decided that I'd post it here. Heart-chan, Momo-chii, Dove, Sukita and I are the main people that RP in on the forum, so this is by all of us. At the beginning of each chapter I will put who contributed to each chapter. Also this is rated T for the most part, but there are some later chapters that I'll mark as M for sexual themes. Please enjoy "The City"!

Ikuto: Heart-chan  
Lina, Elli, Angel, and Hoshi: Lina

Chapter 1:

The Official Meeting Part 1

The day hadn't been fancy. Dreary weather, actually. The skies were padded with dark gray clouds, and the clouds were dripping of rain, it's not that Ikuto didn't like the weather. He only found it irritating. Knowing Utau would probably chew him out for staying out in this cold, wet state of nature, he scowled for a bit.

He leapt carefully from roof to roof, allowing his cat ears to perk up suddenly. Ikuto would have to get home before the weather worsened. But a fascinating smell filled the air. His nose curiously peered up at the sky as if it were searching for something.

_Guardian eggs…_

Ikuto bounced off the roof and onto the balcony. Yes, he was pretty great with sneaking into people's rooms. The more he did this, the more it seemed as if he had the traits of a stalker. He only stared through the clear door, expecting something to happen.

Inside the room, there was a girl, Lina. She was sitting on her bed holding three eggs. One had a feather cross in the middle the edges with a white ribbon. The other was completely white with a red medical cross in the center. The last one had a yellow star in the middle and music notes going around it like a band. She felt them all three were warm. While picking them up she looked out her balcony door to look at the night sky. That's when she saw him, the hottest guy she had ever seen; yet he did seem to have a stalker like quality about him. She put her eggs down on her bed and walked over to the door and opened it. He had the cutest cat ears and tail she had ever seen! She just looked at him in shock, she had no clue what to do or say. Inside she was freaking out, yet happy.

Ikuto had seen the expression plastered over her face. It was similar to Amu-chan's; shocked and flustered. The only difference was that Amu dramatized the emotions in her expression. This girl seemingly was calmer. His lilac eyes scanned her again, but his face showed his aloof and apathetic behavior.

Once the screen had opened, he stuck his head through the opening and stared at her, distinctly inhaling her scent. Ah, yes, she definitely had Guardian Eggs. Wondrous, healthy Guardian Eggs. A smirk tickled his lips in pleasure when he knew for sure that she had the Eggs.

"You let me in." He stated, and then chuckled. His hair was dripping like the gray clouds from above. The cat ears twitched a bit, irritated by the water. _This girl ought to be amusing…_

"Umm… yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?" She was still memorized by him and continued to stare. "Oh please come in, you must be cold from the rain. I'll go get you a blanket to keep you warm and so you can dry off." She went to go get a blanket.

He gathered his thoughts as he watched her scurry to get a blanket. She was a nice girl, but seemed quite distracted. Having the Guardian Eggs around him would be dangerous for her, but the girl _whom he still did not know the name of_ offered her hospitality to him.

"You're interesting…" He mumbled as he grabbed the blanket. "The other girls would question why I would sneak in. And the rest of the girls slap me and call me a pervert."

The instant the soft blanket left her fingertips; he tightened his grip around her wrist. She had fair skin; soft skin, he noted. The smirk returned to his lips, and malicious intentions floated about the liquid surface of his lilac eyes.

"Are you going to ask me why I am here? Or would you rather introduce me to your parents?" He darkly asked and held his stare. He chuckled again. He wanted to toy with the girl's head. Was she like Amu…?

"You seem nice, but you forgot your manners. What is your name?"

She was definitely freaking out inside now, but keeping her cool on the outside. "I'm sorry, how rude of me. My name is Lina." He still had a good grip on her arm; she was trying to remain calm. "May I ask your name? Also I have no intentions of introducing you to my parents, they'd just freak out and besides they aren't here anyways." Shoot! She could believe she said that out loud!

"Lina…" He muttered and embedded it into his mind. He nodded and approved, letting go of his grip and stare. To stall, he jumped into her bedroom and draped over the blanket. Its soft touch began to soak up the rain on his skin. "As for me, I'm Ikuto."

Silence filled the air as he processed this piece of information.

"You're alone? Heh…" He shot her a wild, colorful grin, but closed his eyes with his face tilted downwards. It was a nice touch to the grin, and it gave his words a dramatic affect. He waited for a bit longer and then flickered his thick eyelashes open.

"How do you feel about being alone with me?" He finally asked. His cat ears perked excitedly along with his tail. The smirk returned like a tranquil belonging to a series of malice. "Do you feel safe, Lina?"

"What about your Guardian Eggs, Lina… Are they safe…?" Ah, yes, the precious eggs. His lilac gaze resigned back to the fair-skinned girl. There was a twisted plot coiling in his gut, and the end won't end out prettily.

"Ikuto… I like that name. As for feeling safe, to be honest I do and I don't. I mean I don't know there is just something about you." She was slowly started to calm down. "How do you know about my eggs? I believe they are safe. They are about to hatch any second I can feel it. Ikuto, do you have an egg too?"

_Lina… She seemed gutless. Or clueless, whichever one would work._ Ikuto also noted her open aura. _Innocent. Naive. Childish._ He took honest notes about her in his mind.

"I don't have an egg. I have a Shugo Chara." He corrected her theory in a soothing voice. His aloof personality seemed to mask his sudden excitement.

"Something about me, huh…? Would you like to find out?" He bent down to her height and grinned. His eyes twinkled in glee and seduction as his words softly floated around Lina.

Lina was silent for a bit, just staring into his gorgeous eyes. It was almost like he had hypnotized her. Her heart was pounding. "I am a very curious person," Lina answered, "I like having answers to everything. As for my eggs when then hatch I believe they will become Shugo Charas too, like yours. Only I don't see anyone with you."

"Have you ever heard; Curiosity killed the cat?" He smirked at his light words. Ikuto found the pun amusing and perked his ears again. She seemed calm, but nervous under his gaze. "Yoru tends to wander off. He's a bit of an.… alley cat…"

He looked at the Guardian Eggs in the corner of his narrow eyes. A flash of Amu shot through his head as he counted the eggs. Three. The plot seemed to spark in his coiled gut again, reminding him to get on with the plan. Could this be the Embryo?

"Would you like to know why I am here? Or perhaps you would like to know why this something about me makes you feel unsafe? Your choice, curious person," a note of his casual tease melted in the words. He hadn't noticed, but they were close enough to feel each other breathe.

"I have heard of that phase, it never means anything to me though. I'd love the answer to both of those questions and more. What do you know about the Embryo?" Lina smiled. She knew he knew about it. She enjoyed be close to him. She knew that her long brown hair was touching his cheek, they were after all able to feel each others breathe.

"I don't believe you would enjoy hearing what the Embryo is… from me, that is. You see, we're enemies. You don't realize it, but there's a boundary I have to stay away from." Ikuto softly cupped her chin with his index finger and finished from where he left of, "And that boundary is you and the rest of the world."

In a moment, he swiped away the Guardian Eggs and held them up to mock Lina. His bright red tongue sickly licked one of the eggs, the egg with the star imprinted upon it. "Tell your parents I said hi."

With a smirk, he cackled softly, still holding the eggs for display.

"Hey give those back! And whoever said I was your enemy! I'm not your enemy at all; in fact I'm not as dumb as I look! I actually work at Easter and I have been assigned to work with you, Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

"Angel, Elli, Hoshi! Come say hello to Ikuto."

Just then three Shugo Charas came out of their eggs, even though Ikuto was holding them.

Angel said, "Nice to meet you, aww too bad Yoru isn't here. I love playing tag with him."

Elli said, "At your serious, I'll never let you or Lina get injured!"

Hoshi said, "Eww… you licked me! You ruined my microphone! Now I need to fix it. Oh well nice to meet you."

Lina moved closer to Ikuto, so that they were once again within in breathing distance of each other. "Now what to you think," she smiled.

"I didn't mean we were enemies because of Easter." His face became grim and serious. The lilac became a deadly ultraviolet. "Even if we're working together, I'm after the Embryo for my own purposes."

His response sounded pretty selfish, but it was truthful. The girl came closer to him. Instantly, he was reminded of Utau, his younger sibling. _What was with this girl…?_

"Hmm, they're not Embryos. Useless…" Mumbled Ikuto. He tossed the helium eggshells at Lina and stuffed his hands into the pocket of his uniform pants. As he felt her brown hair tickle his face, he began to straighten a bit, comfortably distancing himself from her.

"Do you want to know what I really think, Lina…?" Though his tease was gone, the seduction in his voice left obvious traces, most likely left from habit.

"I never meant that I wanted it for myself. I have no use for it. I simply wanted some fun, which was finding the Embryo. I'll give it to you of course." By this time in her long brown hair she had a small braid with a white ribbon braided in it, this was one of her character changes. "Of course I want to know what you think." This time she kept the distance that Ikuto had made between them.

"Hmm…." He toyed with her explanation. She seemed like Utau in a way. But nothing like Amu, apparently.

"I think your reason is stupid," he bluntly mumbled. "Fun, huh? If you believe finding the Embryo is fun, you're messing with some sensitive material. Kiddy King and his cult are after the Embryo, too. Obviously, you have no realization of what the Embryo can do."

Silence again filled the air uneasily.

"Not even _Utau_ thinks this is fun." The blow was low, but it had to be said.

Suddenly the braid and ribbon disappeared. She started to cry. "Why did I say that…? Angel why did you do that?" Angel floated in the air silently. "Angel now look, he hates me!" She looked up at Ikuto with watery eyes. "I don't want to join the Kiddy King. I want to find the Embryo for you because I believe that you need it and want it the most!" She had now fallen to her knees, her nightgown spread out on the floor with drops on water on it. "I KNOW WHAT THE EMBRYO DOES! I-I-I… I know… Why do you act like you don't understand? You act like I don't understand, why? Do you think you're the only one who has been though pain and suffering? I want to help you, not fight against you. I don't like being enemies with people." Her head hung down. "I've disappointed Ikuto-sama…"

Now that the girl fell onto her knees before Ikuto, he felt the pain of guilt rise from gut to cheeks. Had he made this girl cry…? Oh, no, this wasn't a fancy of a situation for Ikuto. Words weren't the greatest features that came out of his mouth. He gulped before he had to recite another explanation.

"I… I don't hate you." Ikuto simply muttered. Geez, the girl was absolutely terrifying with tears; he couldn't even look directly at her while he said so. He blinked his lilac eyes, flustered. Repetitively, the girl irritated him. Now she made him feel guilty… A million thoughts rushed through his head, but no combination of words could break the locked silence.

"I think I've said too much," he honestly stated, coughed, and averted his gaze to the window. He thought about leaving right then, but the girl was still on her knees, crying her heart out to him. Even his slick character couldn't get out of the sticky position.

"You don't?" she said has she looked up at him, trying to look into his eyes. Her tears were stopping. "That's good, I-I don't want you to hate me."

"Elli, please get Ikuto a bed to sleep in for the night, it's cold at wet outside, I don't think it's good for him to be sleeping out there."

"Okay!"

"Angel would you and Hoshi please go to Easter and deliver this letter to the new girl there. I'm sure she'll want to meet you, Hoshi. Angel after delivering the letter you can go and play with Yoru."

"Oh Elli!" Lina called, please also keep an eye on the un-hatched egg.  
Lina looked back at Ikuto, "Please feel free to stay as long as you need." With that she fainted; apparently she wasn't in the best health condition at the moment.

Ikuto breathed once again. That was certainly nerve wrecking. He always had a weakness for shorties, and the guys at school had teased him about flirting occasionally with elementary girls. So what? He was a pedophile. Well, somewhat of one.

"I can't believe she wants me to stay…" Ikuto mumbled as Yoru appeared onto his shoulder. The guilt stay lay in his gut as he looked down at the frail specimen on the ground. She looked unhealthy and relieved at the same time; the expression on her face bewildered Ikuto. Sighing reluctantly, he picked Lina up and placed her on her own, soft bed. Waiting for the chara to come back, he sat at the foot of her bed and stared at Lina for a while. Ikuto took the time to reflect on things, particularly the sleeping beauty.

Elli came back somehow or another dragging a bed into the room. It was already made and had a soft feathery pillow on it. She was out of breath by the time she had fully made it into the room. "Here you go Ikuto, I hope it's com-" just in the middle she noticed Lina. "Lina! Oh dear she fainted again?! I should have kept a closer eye on her. Well until she wakes up I need to follow her orders." She went over to a basket and took out an egg, it was hard to see what it looked like though, it was wrapped up in a blanket, and Elli carried it and then went over to sit by Ikuto.

"Actually, _you_ are going to watch her. I'm out of here." Ikuto irresponsibly stated with a lazy wave. He made his way towards the window. Hesitating, he turned to glance at the weak girl and held the stare a few moments longer. He wondered what would happen if she woke up and he wasn't there. He shook his head and made his way out of the window.

"Any last words, Elli…?"

"Yes, why are you doing this to Lina, why are you hurting her. Also I just got this bed for you use it! It's hard bringing it here. Also when Lina is like this I can't use any of my healing powers, She needs you to take care of her until she wakes up."

"Hurting her…? I just barely met her," Ikuto muttered coldly. He turned to face both the chara and Lina. "Take care of her…? That's the least her parents would think. Look at her; it looks like I'm the criminal. I'd better go before I cause any more drama."

"Lina doesn't have any parents! She only has us and a house, how are you a criminal, Lina doesn't think that."

Ikuto widened his eyes. No parents…

He gathered his clouded thoughts for a while after Elli said that. Stubbornly and longingly looking at the window, he sighed. "Fine… I'll stay for tonight."

"Thank you, Ikuto. Please at least stay until she wakes up. She'll like that."  
Elli then goes and puts the egg back in the basket it was glowing.

"Tch…" He muttered and walked towards the basket in silence. _Glowing already…?_ He was tempted to touch it, but he knew better. The egg wasn't an Embryo; thus, it was useless to him.

The eggs glow got even brighter; Elli fell asleep next to the basket.


	2. The Official Meeting Part 2

Miyo, Eli, Loli: Momo-chii  
Lina, Hoshi, Angel, Elli: Lina  
Ikuto, Yoru: Heart-chan

Chapter 2:

The Official Meeting Part 2

Today hadn't been the best day for Miyo-chan.

It had been a bad day at Easter. She had just found out that she was tied to Easter forever, and that the Easter company could do anything they wanted with her. She was in an office waiting for some girl named Lina. Like Miyo, Lina supposedly had a shugo chara that had the talent to sing like her shugo chara, Loli, did. Easter had moved her job today, she used to write poetry with Eli, but it wasn't making much success, so they decided to give her a different job. She was now going to be singing songs with a girl named Lina, she didn't even know this girl...and she felt bad for her not only did she have to be paired up with Ikuto for to search for the embryo but she had to be paired up with her too.... they said they would call her right away so now Miyo was just waiting impatiently for her to get there.

_I bet our voices don't even sound good together! This is stupid...why can't I just continue to write?_

"I hate Easter.................."Miyo mutter under her breath.

Two shugo charas came flying in through the window.

"Where is the new girl Hoshi? We need to find her quick and giver her this letter!" said Angel.

"Your only saying that because you want to go find Yoru." Replied Hoshi.

"So what if I do!"

"No reason."

"Hey there she! Hey Miyo, I have a delivery for you!" Angel flew down towards Miyo fast dropping the letter in her hands; then Angel flew back up and out a window, now off to find Yoru.

"Are you Miyo-chan? I'm Hoshi, one of Lina's shugo charas. I am the artistic one. It's nice to meet you."

"Well, hello.... it's a pleasure to meet you..."

The letter opened it Miyo's hands, it read: "Sorry that I couldn't make it to Easter tonight to meet you. I have sent Hoshi over to you though, so that you can at least meet one of us. I'm looking forward to singing with you; since it seems you enjoy singing as well. I'm sure we'll have fun singing together. I also heard you write beautiful poetry; maybe we can use your poems as our songs. I look forwards to officially meeting you.  
-Lina"

Hoshi smiled. "I bet you want to know what that crazy thing was that gave you the letter. That was Angel; she's one of Lina's shugo charas too. She on the outgoing side and is a bit hyper and doesn't always think before she does things. I'm sorry for her actions. Right now I'm guessing she's off somewhere teasing Yoru."

"Y-Yoru?" Miyo asked dumbfounded

"Isn't that Ikuto's shugo chara? With the cute little claws, ears, and tail?" She giggled.

"He is adorable I can see why Angel would like him!!" She giggled again.

"So tell me Hoshi, is there anyone that you adore?" Miyo asked suspiciously.

_I'm a little sad that I can't meet Lina but, if her shugo chara is nice, then she must be nice too right?_

A small voice came from Miyo's purse:

Eli- Do you mind if i come out to say hello, Miyo-chan?

Loli- Me to please.

Sure Miyo whispered.

Both of them flew out of Miyo's purse

"Hello Hoshi nice to meet you." said Eli with a gloomy expression.

"My name is Loli it's so nice to finally have another chara friend! Well, we can be friends right?" Loli asked with a smile.

This made Miyo happy, an expression she had not felt in a long time....

"Yup that's Yoru alright, she likes him a lot." She laughed. "As for me I don't like anyone now.  
YAY new charas to meet! Hey Eli! Hey Loli! It's nice meeting both of you. It's nice to have new friends. Eli, what's wrong? Why do you look so sad? Eli, cheer up please! I think you'll like Lina's other chara, Elli. Your names are similar and Elli is really sweet and like to take care of people, I bet she'll be able to cheer you up!"

"Haha Yoru is cute" Miyo agreed

Eli- "I'm not sad, that is just my character..."

"Anyways, we better get home. Mom is waiting for me" Miyo explained "see ya later Hoshi"

Of course the words she spoke were not true, but she didn't want her to find out about her personal life just yet.

_CHARATER CHAGE!_

"What!?" exclaimed Miyo

Suddenly Miyo had two flower clips in place of her heart clips on her pony tails.'

She sat down on a chair and started to talk.

"Hoshi, the truth is...I don't have a mother, or a home. I didn't have one until someone from Easter realized I had shugo charas and brought me here. so now.....this is my home.......I'm sorry for lying"

Then both clips went back to normal.

Hoshi- "That's Terrible Miyo! You should stay with Lina! She lives alone and has several bedrooms in her house."

"By the way tomorrow Lina will meet you in the park. I'm sorry, but I must go back to her now. I'll see you later Miyo-chan." With that she left.

Hoshi came back in Angel was still out looking for Yoru. Just as she had thought Lina had once again fainted. She was pleased to see though that Ikuto was still there. "Hi Ikuto, thank you for staying, she needs you right now." Then she went to her egg to sleep knowing that as long as Ikuto was there Lina was in good hands.

"How can they trust me so well...?" He pondered the muttered statement. He sat his bum at the foot of her bed once again and looked up at the ceiling. Lina... Really liked him, didn't she? Ikuto shook his head in disapproval. Sighing, he lay back on his back and stretched his arms in the backside of his head to make a pillow.

Yoru purred for a bit, "Ikuto, what's up with that girl...?"

He closed his eyes and pretended to not hear.

Lina woke up the next morning and looked around. Ikuto was lying on the bed she had Elli prepare; Yoru was with him meaning that Angel was back. She looked over and saw her three charas sleeping still; she didn't want to wake them up yet, even though she needed Elli to heal her. She got up still feeling a bit weak. Walked over to Ikuto and looked at his cute ears and tail. They looked so soft she wanted to touch them. She lightly touched his hair, it felt as soft as fur, then she pet his ears, they were even softer. She decided to just stay kneeling by his bed until Elli and the rest woke up. She was starting to fall asleep again, with her hand on his ear.

Ikuto felt an irritation hovering over his ear. "Mreh…" He muttered and rolled towards it. Shock soon hit the both of them when he found himself sprawled over the floor with Lina.

"What the...?!" He muttered, softly running his fingers through his blue hair. A lazy expression replaced the shocked face. He curiously looked over at the kneeling girl.

"Oh, umm sorry. Did I wake you?"

"Yeah," he answered directly. Still sprawled over the carpet, he continued on, "Why were you touching me?"

"Umm... I'm sorry. It's just you looked so soft and peaceful. I really wanted to know what your ears felt like. I thought that they would be soft just like a cat's ear, and I was right." She gave him a soft smile.

"Hmph. You're lucky I didn't fall on you when that happened. That would be an interesting situation," Ikuto muttered in a slightly annoyed tone. "You should really consider the words; curiosity killed the cat."

"I guess that would have been interesting. I wonder what would have happened. Also I'm not a cat, so I don't have anything to worry about. Unless you mean... that my curiosity might hurt you. That would be terrible I can't let that happen. You seem alright though."

"Persistent, I see..." He felt pestered by her presence. "Hmm, I guess since you're not a cat, you have nothing to worry about."

He started toward the window again, wondering how he kept the Character Change throughout the night. "Utau's going to chew me out. I'd better go."

"Well okay, but before you go. I have a question for you. You know last night when I asked you what you knew about the Embryo? Well I really meant it. I want to know because I think I might have found it, but I'm not sure. It's okay, you don't have to answer now, I'm sorry if I got on your nerves I didn't mean to."

Ikuto closed his eyes and chose his words: "The Embryo is an egg that's overflowing with ambitions and dreams. The rest of the descriptions Easter tried to give us is pretty bleak and simple. All I know is what it does and what it is. I don't know how to get it, though."

He sighed and flickered open his eyes. "For a girl working in Easter, you sure apologize a lot."

With that, he leap off to find Utau.

Lina watched Ikuto go. It was true she did apologize a lot, but it's just part of her polite character. She didn't really understand Ikuto, he didn't like her outgoing loud mouth character, but he also didn't seem to like her sweet character either. Just then Elli woke up.

"Lina, you're awake! Let me heal you now," Elli said as she healed Lina. Then the other two woke up.

"Come on everyone we need to go meet Miyo at the park," Lina said.

When Lina walked into the park she saw the girl sitting on the bench with two charas. She approached the girl. "Hi, you must be Miyo. It's nice to finally meet you. I'm very sorry about yesterday. I believe you have met Hoshi and should have meet Angel, but knowing her she didn't stick around too long." She held out her finger and Angel landed on it. Then she turned towards another chara. "This is Elli," she said. "And I am Lina, I'm looking forward to singing with you."

"Well, its very nice to meet you too."

Miyo stood up from the bench and held out her hand to shake.

After they shook hands Miyo introduced her charas.

"The one on my right is Eli and the one on my left is Loli," she explained as she tucked her shoulder length bronze hair behind her ear.

"Loli, is good at singing and Eli is good a poetry, anyways we need to get started. Easter told me that we were supposed to have at least one song written down by the end of this week.... and it is Thursday...we need it done by Sunday so we are going to have to double the work everyday since we missed yesterday..........and well I can't afford to lose this job, or else..........I would have no where else to go...."

As Miyo looked Lina she looked saddened and Miyo new why Easter was horrible, they could make you do what ever they wanted and if you messed up they could fire you.... if they fired you then they would trash your record… plus Easter usually took in people who had nothing so you would basically have no where to go....

"Well I don't think we should have too many problems finding a song. We can use one of Eli's poems. Also don't worry about not having a place to go. If you ever want to I have a spare room in my house, that you can use." Lina then turned towards Loli and Eli, "It's nice to meet both of you. I look forward to working with you as well as with Miyo. Eli, do you have any poems with you right now that I can see? I think they'd make prefect songs."

"Well, I forgot to bring them with me, maybe we could go bake to Miyo-chan's apartment and we can discuss things there?" Eli explained

"Well how about you come to my place for dinner later Lina? Then we can just talk things through there..."Miyo said with a smile as her hazel eyes glittered.

"Sure that sounds good to me!" Lina smiled.

"Great then I will see you at my apartment later!" Miyo smiled and said good-bye.

After saying good-bye Lina and her shugo charas headed off towards Easter.


	3. The Hospital Part 1

Lina: Lina  
Miyo: Momo-chii  
Ikuto: Heart-chan

Chapter 3:

The Hospital Part 1

Lina walked into the Easter building followed by Angel, Elli, and Hoshi. She didn't seem to see anyone around though. "Umm... is anyone here?" she said as she looked around thinking that maybe Ikuto was hiding up in one of the corners, trying to hide from her.

"Kuso!" He hissed under his breath. He blended very well within the shadows of the building, but that didn't stop him from hearing Lina and her charas. Geez, and just when he got rid of them...

"Hi Lina-chan! I didn't expect to see you here!" said Miyo as she entered the office in Easter.

"Hey Miyo-chan!" Then Lina looked up and sure enough there was Ikuto. "Hey Ikuto! You should come down here I can see you anyway. Also I have something important to talk about with you."  
"Miyo-chan, I thought you went back to your apartment, did something happen?"

Ikuto let a small sweat drop form at the side of his head. He sighed and walked casually (and yet, cautiously) towards Lina. He eyed Miyo thankfully. She was the only female he knew that didn't get on his nerves. Possibly for the fact that they haven't interacted very much...

"You needed something, Lina...?" He bluntly asked her, lazily staring at her with soft purple eyes.

"You shouldn't sound so mean towards me..."Lina stated noticing his tone. Then Lina did a character change with Angel, without Angel she had a hard time telling people things they may not want to hear.

"You should be nicer to your future wife! Oh! That came out suddenly! Angel, you're being too quick. It's an order from your father, I'm sure you don't want to disobey him. Anyway that's why Easter had us become partners, your dad took a liking to me and decided it for both of us. He didn't like the idea of Utau going after you, so he thought this was the best way to get her off your back." The character change ended. "I'm sorry... Ikuto... I know you hate me...." she ended with watery hazel eyes.

"..." Ikuto found himself appalled at her sudden behavior. Dang, he didn't even get a chance to blink and she's already crying... He sighed, reluctant to the order and her expression. He really didn't want to bother with anyone after last night. His soft purple eyes closed, gathering his thoughts.

"I told you, I don't hate you... Future Wife…?" He muttered the last part, shaking his head.

"But you act like it at times... I must at least annoy you or something..."she said. Her tears were clearing up; she couldn't help but feel a little happy that he said that he didn't hate her.

"You have no clue how many times I've been told that..." He stated with an eased look. The statement didn't bother him. If people couldn't deal with it, fine. Whatever.

"Geez," Ikuto walked over to Lina and began wiping her tears away. "Don't pull those tears out again. **_Please_**."

He strained the word 'please.'

Lina completely stopped crying and hugged Ikuto. "I'll never say that again, I know you can't help it," she said softly.

"Hn…." He softly muttered as the girl embraced him. It was awkward for him, actually... But it didn't hurt him. He reluctantly patted her back in an odd way to comfort her.

Lina continued to hug him. She noted how warm and comforting it was to be in his arms. She didn't say anything and she didn't cry either. She just had a soft smile on her face, feeling happy that he was trying to accept this situation. She closed her eyes and started to doze off in his arms.

Ikuto waited for a bit and waited, and waited. Until finally, he realized her heartbeat was beginning to become even. Was she really falling asleep right then and there? Instead of waiting any longer, he softly poked at the girl.

"Um..." He felt powerless for once in his life...

"Mmm..." she sort of said, not that it could really be heard, only Ikuto could hear her. Her breathing was soft and even. She was asleep in his arms. Angel, Elli and Hoshi watched from a distance. All of them knowing that it was best to stay out of the way.

Miyo stared in aw of the whole conversation. She wanted to say something.....but she didn't want to ruin the mood. She gave a very warm smile.

_I wonder how nice it would be to have somebody I loved......somebody who would hug _**_me_**_, and wipe away _**_my_**_ tears._

"Kawaii" Miyo whispered softly

"Haha! I didn't expect to see a love scene when I came down here!" she giggled.

"Because it's NOT a love scene," Ikuto snarled at Miyo. He wanted to proclaim that he's already got someone he had to care for, but being in Easter, it wouldn't be the smartest thing to say it right there and then. His violet eyes curiously looked down at Lina.

"All right, that's enough," he muttered. Instead of standing there, he scooped her up in a bridal style and glanced over at Miyo. "Aren't you two supposed to be working...? I'll drop her off with you."

Even if Miyo said no, he'd dump Lina on her anyway.

"Come on Ikuto! There you go again! Being all uptight, just go with the flow, come on!" Miyo said persuasively.

Miyo watched as she saw him scoop Lina in his arms, just then had she realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Well, what am _I_ supposed to do with her???!!" She exclaimed.

"It's not like I can carry her...and were do I put her?!'' Miyo was trying to stay calm but the though of having to take care of Lina when she didn't even know what to do was a tricky subject...

"Absolutely nothing," he replied in a cool tone. With that, he barged into their meeting room and placed her on the couch as Miyo continued to spaz. He found this comical in a way, seeing her freak out while telling him to loosen up a bit.

"Is she sick! Or is she just sleeping? Ikuto come on what kind of kitty are you? Aren't cats supposed to love and care for people!? Please help me!!'' Miyo pleaded with a face to reassure him that he needs to stay and help.

"She's sleeping," Ikuto sighed after he put his ear over her chest. After parting from Lina by a few feet, he straightened up and lazily stared at Miyo. A teasing smirk rose to his lips as he chuckled.

"I thought you knew very well. I'm an alley cat," Ikuto softly murmured. His eyes slightly twinkled with amusement.

His cute smirk gave Miyo a tickling feeling in her stomach.

"So what?" she explained, "Just because you are an 'alley cat' doesn't mean you can't be kind and caring."

"True." He nodded and held his smirk. "But it's not my personality."

"Is that a bother, Miyo-chan…?" He softly asked. His voice felt delicious in the air. Though he wasn't in Character Change, he played his part very well. With a nice grin, began to slowly leave the room in search of Utau.

"Uh...not really," she laughed " I get it you are more of a sneaky playboy kitty. How kawaii haha" She gave him a cute little grin and then chara changed with Loli so that she cold stay calm about the Lina thing.

"Okay you can go Ikuto-sempia I character changed so that i can stay calm,'' she said kindly.

"Sneaky playboy...?" Ikuto chuckled at her humor. "You find a sleazy kitty like me 'kawaii'?"

He couldn't help but reveal the grin that stuck on his face. He turned around and nodded at Miyo. The girl was pretty decent, actually. It was a relief to Ikuto to find a girl who wasn't interested in him. Countless times, he turned down a lot of girls and broke many hearts. Knowing someone who wouldn't let him handle her heart made him feel a bit safe... in a ridiculously odd way.

"Do you have an idea where Utau is?" he finally asked.

"Well, I think your kitty ears are adorable, and I have a cat of my own. His name is Mittens, All he every wants to do is play. I think all cats are kawaii," she giggled.

He gave her that grin again that gave her a tickle in her stomach.

"Hoshina Utau...? I think I saw her on the way in her...and she was with her manager...hmmmm but I don't know were she was going, maybe to a rehearsal?''

Just then Lina woke up realizing that she was no longer in the safety of Ikuto's arms. That was the only time she ever felt safe after joining Easter. "Ikuto?" she said.

"Oh! Lina!" exclaimed Miyo, the transformation came undone and her hair fell from the pig tails held by the two flower pins.  
"Are you alright?!?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you Miyo-chan."

"Uh yeah sure...."

In just a few moments Ikuto had leapt out the window of the office.

"Haha he really is just like a cat huh?" she giggled.

"Yeah he is, in a way..." Lina trailed off. She was a bit sad that he just left her like that, but she knew he couldn't help it and loved him for it anyway.

"I can tell, "Miyo said with a smile "you love him, don't you?"

"Well... yes I do, but it one sided, you know? It makes it hard. I'm not really sure if the marriage is a good thing or not. I mean it makes me happy, but I don't think he's over Amu. I really do love him so I want him to be happy too," she said. "I want him to be happy but I also want to be happy. Is that wrong? I know this marriage would not only benefit me, but also Easter, which is the whole reason it was set up. I don't know when the wedding is supposed to be; it could be any day now for all I know. We are but I am at a legal age to get married. Plus I might have the embryo, but he never stays long enough to talk to me about it."

(Note from the writer: In Japan it is legal for women to get married at age 16 and for men at age 18)

"Well....I don't think you could be happy in a marriage that is one sided, but ....maybe some where along the way he can feel something for you too. Just be who you are, and don't try too hard.....show him that you don't need to were a mask for him, show him that you care for him , but it's not worth changing for. But most important make sure he knows how you feel and then maybe it will work out."

Miyo smiled and glittered her hazel eyes with a smile.

"Don't worry" she said reassuringly "It'll be ok "

Loli was extremely happy with her response. She new that Miyo was acting as Loli would in a situation like this. Eli came over and sat on her shoulder coolly while Loli laid on the other one with her eyes closed just listening to the response.

"Thank you so much Miyo-chan!" She gave Miyo a hug. "Angel were you listening to that? You better follow that advice too." After all Angel was the one who often got her in a mess.

"I got it," Angel replied.

"So Miyo-chan, should we start on our song, or maybe a name for us?"

Miyo was a little shocked when she was given the hug, but it made her feel good that she was able to help her friend like that.

"A name huh? Well…Hmm I really don't know do you have anything?" she questioned.

"Umm... I was hoping you had an idea," she laughed.

"Well let's both think of something or a few ideas and you can come to my apartment tomorrow k?"

"Okay, I'll be there."

Ikuto wandered around the hallways a bit, unwilling to admit he was lost. He never really paid attention to Easter's building. So, depending on luck to find Utau, he grasped the knob of door number one and opened it, revealing Miyo and Lina again.

"Ech.." He tried to close the door before they interacted.

Lina spotted something out of the corner of her eye, it was Ikuto. "Ikuto, you came back," she smiled.

Ikuto blinked when he heard Lina's voice. Geez, he ran into her everywhere. It was an uncanny situation as it was, so he opened the door and pounced back in.

"Lina, you're awake," he replied using the base of her statement. It was a mock proclamation, but it would have to suffice for now. Softly, his shy fingers ran through the dark blue locks on his head. His lazy, purple eyes darted at both of the girls, expecting them to do something spontaneous.

Lina smiled, he actually cared! "Yeah, I'm awake now. I thought you had left; it's good that you didn't though. It's going to be raining again tonight and I don't want you out in it since I know you don't like getting wet. You're free to stay at my house again, unless you prefer the ally. I just don't want you to get sick, not that I've ever seen you sick, it's like you can't or something. But still, oh no I'm just rambling..." her cheeks turned bright red as she became lost for words.

"Don't talk so much, "Miyo whispered."He will think you're trying to hard."  
Miyo nudged her lightly

"Hello Ikuto-sempai! Why did you come back? I thought you were going to look for Utau."  
Miyo questioned.

"Your right, I just get nervous I guess," Lina whispered back.

"Oh you were looking for Utau? Did you find her?"

"Don't worry, if I'm here to help, you'll be fine "She whispered with a smile.

Then just so Miyo wouldn't mess up she decided to do a character change with Loli. Her hair flew up into two pig tails held by flower clips once again.

Lina smiled and whispered back, "Thank you."

"No problem, that's what friends are for." Miyo smiled the feeling of character changing with Loli was amazing and she was happy that she would be able to help Lina with Ikuto.

"I'm glad to have a friend," she smiled. She then looked up at Ikuto, waiting for a response, or a nudge from Miyo telling her what to do before she goes and messes everything up again.

Women. He sighed when he heard Lina rambling about getting sick and wet weather. Yep, the usual alley cat topics; getting sick and wet weather. He shook it off and looked at the two girls with the glossy, lilac orbs.

"I can't find Utau," he simply stated and made his way to the couch, "So I'll settle for you two."

He made his words seem like the usual, on-the-whim sort of statements that he easily threw around. Actually, he really wanted to speak with Utau. Not that he was into her; he found himself a bit dazed and 'uptight' (according to Miyo) after his and Amu's debate last night. He was a loner most of the time, and didn't have much trust in his school friends. Utau was the closest thing he's got. Even if he doesn't say anything about it, he'll feel a bit better after knowing that someone was there for him.

"_Settle_ for us? What is that supposed to mean?" Miyo giggled

Then she nudged Lina, whispering "say something like, 'yeah seriously', but not in a mean or pushy way say it like your kidding maybe even giggle as you say it."

He smirked, feeling Miyo's sense of humor loosen up his expression. "Well, when I mean settle, I mean I'm going to follow you guys around until I eventually find Utau."

Finding Utau wouldn't be quite easy, he silently noted. The reason he was working with Lina was because his father thought him and Utau were having an incestuous relationship. He knew very well that his father would have Utau avoid him as much as possible, and vice-versa.

"So you're not going to settle for us," stated Miyo.

"............your going to stalk us," she giggled.

"Creepy kitty." She giggled underneath her breath.

"In a way," he teased with a small snicker. "I didn't think you two would mind." He winked at the girls as he lazily sat his bum down on the couch.

"Nah, we don't mind. Remember, I like kitties Ikuto-sempai." She once again giggled

Miyo had as much fun teasing Ikuto as Ikuto did teasing her. She really didn't mind Ikuto sticking around. It would give her a chance to help Lina with Ikuto, and make him not be so uptight about her.

"Heh, I bet you like a lot of things," he shot back with another grin. The malice soon hit his eyes, and he regained his normal character.

Maybe chilling with the two wasn't so bad, after all. Miyo was pretty great, actually. He liked her personality. It seemed as though she could just pry a smile onto his face, if not a grin or smirk. He supposed Miyo was more of a friend than anyone he knew so far. But as for Lina... He couldn't help but feel a tiny bit of sympathy for her. Even though he was annoyed by her uncanny reasoning, she seemed all right. Heaven knows what else there was to the two girls. After all, it'd only been a day or so with them.

"Hmmm I do like a lot of things, can you guess what they are?" Miyo teased

Miyo felt confident and calm enough so she decided to end the character change with Loli and just be herself again. Her hair fell back down to her shoulders and the two pins disappeared.

"Motivate me, and I'll play your game, Miyo-chan," Ikuto simply said. A small smirk reached his lips. "What sort of prize do I receive if I guess correctly..?"

"Cat nip," she chuckled.

He laughed at this. "I'll hope you get me something other than the cheap brand."

"Let's see, what you like..." He mumbled as he began to search his head for something. Really, he didn't pay much attention to what the girls like, so he started to list the obvious things. "I know that you like to tease kitties."

"Well not normal kitties, just you," she laughed.

"Heh." He chuckled, but continued on with the list. "You like music. And singing."

"Yes, good your on a role, ikuto-sempai."

_This is nice, I keep making more friends. First I got Llina and now I'll have Ikuto, even though I didn't have any friends before ....at least now ill have some._

"Euh..." He looked towards the ceiling, trying to dig out something.

"You like kitties. Or at least, you better. So that means you like me," he simply stated with a cheeky grin, "You like Lina, too. You would like it if I weren't always annoyed with her, too."

"Uhhh, well....sure I like you as a friend." She said nervously, her face turned bright red she wasn't really good at telling others how she felt but she decided not to character change and just do it herself.  
"And yeah Lina is my friend. I like kitties. I have one." Her face was still very red and she was hoping he didn't realize how nervous she was. She had a tickling feeling in her stomach and her heart beat was going up.

He slowly cocked an eyebrow at Miyo. Her face turned a radiant red. It was a healthy touch to her fair skin, but Ikuto knew it wasn't because she was suddenly feeling healthy.

"Hm... You would like me to not realize how red you're turning," he noted. A wide, cat-like grin surfaced his lips. "Do I win?"

At this point Miyo was not feeling to well. Her head ached and her face felt hot. The whole reason she came down here was to tell Lina that she didn't think it was a good idea for her to come over because she had caught a cold. So she had taken some Tylenol and went down to Easter. Maybe everything had just been a little much for her.

She started breathing hard and she was sweating. She felt like she was about to faint but she didn't want to in front of Lina and Ikuto. So she went and sat on the couch next to Ikuto.  
She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was trying to clam down but it wasn't working to well. Her face was still a bright red tomato and her head felt like it was going to explode.

"Just...give me a minute." she said ignoring everything Ikuto had just said.

"A minute my bum," Ikuto muttered as he resigned back to his straight face. A worrisome facade flashed through his eyes. Miyo didn't look so well, nor did she sound quite dandy. Was she sick..? Embarrassed..? Ikuto couldn't guess with this sort of pressure. Instead, he grunted and got up, straightening himself in front of Miyo.

"I'll go get the nurse, if you want…"

''Sure whatever." Miyo really didn't understand much of what he said but she decided it would be better not to say no so they didn't get in a argument.

"Kuso..." He hissed under his breath. Miyo really was in a helpless state of mind. He almost winced when she continued to grow red. The heat would be strikingly painful, he imagined. So instead of heading to the nurse like any normal person would, he picked up Miyo like he did with Lina, glanced at her, and walked off towards the nurse's office.

Luckily, he actually knew where the nurse was. She wasn't of much use around there, but she was devoted and helpful at times. Hopefully, Ikuto and Miyo would make it before she left.

"Kuso..." He hissed under his breath. Miyo really was in a helpless state of mind. He almost winced when she continued to grow red. The heat would be strikingly painful, he imagined. So instead of heading to the nurse like any normal person would, he picked up Miyo like he did with Lina, glanced at her, and walked off towards the nurse's office.

Luckily, he actually knew where the nurse was. She wasn't of much use around there, but she was devoted and helpful at times. Hopefully, Ikuto and Miyo would make it before she left.

Miyo couldn't stand the heat of her face or the aching of her head any longer and she felt like she was about to pass out.

Until, she felt something grab her legs and arms. Her eyes were closed and she didn't know what was going on, she knew that she had been lifted and that was it. She tried to open her eyes, she got a glimpse of Ikuto and she questioned it

"Ikuto? What are you doing? Put me down...." She wanted to yell instead but she didn't have the energy. So as loud as she could she said.

"Ikuto, where are you taking me...? Put me down!"  
Then afterwards she had to catch her breath again and she started breathing harder.

"You won't get your cat nip if you don't put me down." she teased with strain in her voice.

"I'm taking you to the nurse, genius," Ikuto retorted in a snarky tease. "Don't worry, I'll make sure I'll get that cat nip."

He knew he'd better hurry up before she could pass out. Slightly picking up some pace, he tightly grasped Miyo. As soon as he did, the cat ears and tail appeared to their glorious places. He smirked; the Character Change would help him get there faster. The pace gradually grew faster when he sped down the stairs. _Only a few more floors to go through..._

"Haha I have some back at my house, mittens loves that stuff. But every time I feed it to him he wont leave me alone, I think it's like heroin for cats." She smiled her eyes still closed. She felt him pick up speed and she felt a thud every time he took a step .She then new he really was taking her to the nurse's office but...she wondered why he didn't just take the elevator. So she decided to ask, "Hey Ikuto, if we are going to the nurse's office why didn't you just take the elevator?"

_"Because this is more... Amusing," Ikuto answered. He was seriously going to say 'heroic,' but it sounded a bit too egotistical for words. "Personally, I've never tried cat nip. I hope it isn't heroin for us kitties... I don't intend on getting addicted to drugs anytime soon."_

_The small talk was enjoyable, even when he was desperately looking for the nurse. He grunted again, feeling lack of air from talking too much. Soon enough, his ears could hear only the 'thuds' from his footsteps and his heartbeat. After another flight of stairs, he artfully (and just barely) made it to the door of the nurse's office. He knocked on the door with the side of his arm. Or rather, he nearly broke it down from slamming into it._

Miyo kept feeling the thud of his feet hit the stairs, until she felt a huge through of energy from him and herd him slam against something.

"Shesh Ikuto, you don't have to be so ecstatic, it's not like I'm dying" Miyo laughed weakly.

"I'm not being ecstatic," he simply murmured, "I'm knocking on the door without any hands."

The nurse rushed to the door and opened it, "Sheesh, you don't need to be so ecstatic!"

Ikuto let a small sweat drop form in the back of his head. "Uh, yeah..." He walked into the office and set Miyo down on a chair, trying to straighten her enough to let her sit on it.

"Haha, told you," Miyo laughed when the nurse replied

Miyo felt him put her down on the chair and she tried to sit up strait so that she could sit there without falling. She took in a deep breath and tried to calm down

"Miyo-chan, are you okay?" Eli asked  
"Yeah I'll probably be alright," she replied

Loli and Eli both sat on her lap looking at her.

"Don't strain yourself. This nurse is great." Ikuto said, steadily holding her as she sat. Indeed, this nurse was pretty wonderful. She has handled a few of Utau's throat problems as well as her illnesses. Not to mention the many people who have stalked Utau to Easter; Utau's bodyguards could practically rearrange faces if Utau was threatened by the paparazzi or tabloids.

"Geez, you sure laugh a lot," he noted with a surprised look. He never realized how much Miyo kept on laughing. Was she really okay..? Or was it just natural..? Either way, it left a shocked expression plastered over his face.

"Well why can't I laugh? Do you have a problem with it? I mean if you laugh that means you're happy, and what is so bad about being happy?" she asked.

"I used to never be happy.....and now that I am I want to enjoy it while I still can."

Miyo was happy with her response.

_There he goes being all uptight again I wish he would loosen up a bit, at least sometimes._

"I'm not accusing you of being happy… I'm just surprised to be around someone who's always happy," Ikuto murmured the last part. He considered Easter a very dreary, busy place. There wasn't much time for socializing, nonetheless, laughing and being happy. He only blinked, feeling a small embarrassment with his statement.

"So what's wrong..?" The nurse tenderly asked as she cupped her hand over Miyo's burning forehead.

"She doesn't seem well." He bluntly and obviously stated.

The nurse started to talk so Miyo decided that she would finish this conversation later maybe over some cat nip at her place.

She felt the nurse wrap her hand around her forehead and heard Ikuto say something that was bluntly obvious.

The nurse leaded her over to the bed and then walked over to her desk to dig out a thermometer.

Once the nurse found the temperature device, she walked over to Miyo and placed it in her mouth. Seeing the mercury rising, a horrific frown lightly draped over her lips. "You shouldn't be out in such conditions, dear. I'll get you some medication, and your friend will help you to a bed."

Ikuto nodded obediently when she tossed him a hard look.

"It's a cold," the nurse informed as though he's never had one. He sneered at the nurse. As the nurse walked pass to get the medication, she shot him a wary look that casted a protective and mother-like look.

The device was very uncomfortable and her head still hurt, she felt like fainting before and this time she really did, but she felt safe, next to Ikuto like that.

Lina was still sitting in the room downstairs, whishing she could have been more help, then an idea came to her. "Elli come with me to the nurses office."

"Okay" Elli responded.

The two went up using the elevator because Lina could handle the stairs with her own weak body. When she arrived she saw both Miyo and Ikuto. Miyo still looked very sick.

"Elli, are you ready?"  
"Yup"  
"MY HEART UNLOCK!"  
Then Lina preformed a chara-nari with Elli, she had a white dress on and an apron type thing on as well as a nurse's hat. She was also holding a large syringe that had a needle attached to it.  
"SWEET HEALER!"  
And with that it was complete.  
She pointed the needle at Miyo and said "HEALING NEEDLE!" With that it seemed that something like medicine came out of the needle and covered Miyo, it dissolved quickly and she was better, this however didn't mean that Miyo wouldn't still need to sleep for a bit.

The Character-nari came undone and Lina collapsed to the floor. It was a lot of work to heal someone, she was still conscious though, just breathing heavily.

Suddenly Miyo woke up she still felt very light headed and week but at least she was awake. She tried to sit up and she saw Lina on the ground.

"Lina!" she yelled, but Ikuto would not let her get up and he pushed back on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She felt kind of embarrassed and her face stared turning red again, she started to panic and calming down was hard.

"Ikuto!" the nurse exclaimed "I need you to help me get them both to the real hospital across the street.

"No, I'm fine. I just need water and Miyo just needs sleep, we'll be fine," Lina said.

They didn't seem too convinced by Lina's words

"Lay down in the other bed, I will get you some water and I will check Miyo's temperature again and I will also check yours. If either one of you have a fever I am taking you across the street."

Miyo did not want to disobey because they nurse gave her a mean look like 'don't you dare disobey' so she quietly said "yes mam."

Lina sighed seeing that she didn't have a choice, maybe healing or attempting to heal a human was too much for her, it is different than healing a cat or dog after all. So she obeyed and lay down on one of the beds. The nurse handed her a water bottle. She tried opening it, but her weak hands couldn't. She put the bottle in front of Ikuto's face and said, "Open...?"

Geez, _women_... Ikuto sighed, and helped open the bottle for Lina. Instead of handing it to her like any normal person would, he softly pressed his lips against it and drank from it. A sheepish grin took over.

"Thank you." He stated and overlooked both of the girls, making sure they were okay.

"Can I have a sip now?" Lina asked, she was really thirsty and didn't care that Ikuto drank out of it.

The nurse came over and popped the device back into her mouth, the red stuff raised and the nurse said, "Just like I thought you still have a fever 102.4, now for you Lina."

Ikuto placed the bottle in her mouth and let her drink from it.

Lina drank the rest of the water and then the nurse took her temperature, it was the same as Miyo's. "I guess I only made things worse," Lina sighed.

"Ahh don't say that! Lina you lowered my temp by 1 degree!! Don't feel bad! Hey at least I am awake!!" she exclaimed.

Then the nurse interrupted, "Ikuto help me take these girls across the street to the hospital."

He reluctantly nodded at the nurse and turned to the two. He then lightly lifted the sheets and slung Miyo onto his back. He turned to Lina and did the same, only carrying her in the usual bridal style. He slightly staggered on his breath when he nearly tripped over.

"We're taking the elevator," he muttered, remembering when he carried Miyo down the stairs. She was heavy, he had to admit. And to climb down ALL the way to the bottom was irrational and unimaginable, even.

"The elevator seems reasonable. Also thank you for taking care of Miyo-chan and me, you're so sweet at times." Lina then looked over a Miyo and said, "Miyo-chan thank you for trying to cheer me up, I hope you feel better."

"No problem Lina, your my friend remember?"

"Woah!" Miyo exclaimed as Ikuto threw her on his back

When she heard him say 'we are taking the elevator ' she burst out into laughter, it was just too funny to see him struggle holding both of them.

"I don't think my kitty could hold both of us Ikuto, you're strong." she chuckled after she was done laughing.

Then the nurse interrupted again "Don't overdue it Miyo, you may pass out again."

"Y-yes Mam" she said after calming down a bit.

"Of course I remember Miyo, that's why I wish I could have done more and you're right Ikuto is strong, or maybe we're just light?"

He nearly tripped again once Miyo burst into laughter. A small tint of pink rose to his cheeks when they continued to throw compliments on him. There was just something about girls that made you feel giddy inside whenever they like something about you and tell you right then. Maybe their voice..? Or was it their immediate nature that caught people off guard..?

He simply said nothing and made his way to the elevator.

"Watch it," she stated, "you are being uptight again Ikuto"  
she giggled once more because it was just her nature that she could not hold back.

Lina looked up at Ikuto's face and saw the light pink in his cheeks, he actually seemed like he was happy. "You're so cute when you are happy, I like it. I wish you were always happy."

"Thanks…" Ikuto managed a small grin for Lina. It was nice to have someone wish you happiness. Or was it just the hormones messing with Ikuto's head..? Either way, he felt a small piece of bliss carrying the HEAVY (D) girls.

Lina smiled back, happy to actually see him smile, it was so rare that he did.

"What is he blushing or something? I can't see. Hey Lina do you have your cell phone with you?" Miyo asked.

"Am not blushing," he said through gritted teeth. The fact was, his cheeks grew another shade of pink; this time it was darker.

"I think I have my cell phone in my back pocket," Lina answered, "Oh wait I forgot I'm wearing my skirt today, it might be in my bra then. It sucks not having pockets."

"Take a picture, I want to see his face," she chuckled.

"Miyo! Remember what the nurse said and no I'm not taking a picture for you, let him be."

He tried to glance behind him to sneak a look from Miyo. It was the first time in his life that he's really wanted to drop a girl right then and there. He sighed, and continued on to the elevator, which was only at the other side of the _whole, entire, freakin'_ hallway.

"Are you okay? You're starting to look really tired," she said with a concerned look. "You're doing great though, I don't know anyone that could have carried us this far besides you," she gave him a soft smile, hoping that this would make him feel better.

"Aww, are you mad Ikuto-senpai?" Miyo asked, but not in a kidding way this time, she really meant it.

"It's not like I can't walk, if you want I can at least get to the elevator by myself," Miyo said kindly hoping to help a little.

"No, I'm fine," Ikuto grunted. He made sure Miyo stayed put where she was, and the same went with Lina. He felt a little worried, though. The elevator wasn't used much; he hoped it would co-operate with the three as the descended down.

"Well, ok but at least put me down in the elevator, I don't want you to hurt yourself." she said trying not to sound too paranoid.

"Hmm..." Ikuto nodded and bent down to the elevator door's buttons. He pressed the blinking button with his nose and straightened up. After a bit, the door finally opened and he stepped inside, letting Miyo get off his back. He'd probably still have to hold Lina, though. She seemed a bit depressed and weak about the sudden happening.

When Ikuto had to press the button with his nose Miyo chuckled lightly. He let her down and she was still feeling weak so she sat on the floor, it was kind of dirty but she didn't care too much. She looked up at Ikuto and said ''Thank goodness we are away from that nurse, she was kind of demanding and well I just didn't like her too much."

Ikuto pressed the lobby button and the elevator started to go up.

"Right," Ikuto nodded, knowing Miyo wouldn't have much energy to debate. He actually liked the nurse. Though she seemed demanding, she was very caring and protective. It reminded him of what it was like to have a mother. His lilac eyes ruefully looked down at Lina. Poor girl...

As if it couldn't get worse, the elevator lights began to flicker in a sickly yellow, and soon dimmed to a faint light. The elevator cackled and creaked as it slowly slid to a halt. Ikuto stabilized his position, tightening his grip on Lina, and jerked his head towards Miyo, making sure she seemed fine. "... The freak! The elevator's broken!"

He groaned.

Miyo started to panic as the elevator started to creek and crack. Her hazel eyes grew wider as she realized what was happening. "Oh my god, we are stuck aren't we....?" Miyo asked with panic.

Ikuto put Lina on the floor next to Miyo; she had no idea what he planed on doing. Knowing him he would most likely break something.

"Be careful!" she said with worry, he didn't even know what he would do yet but she knew she didn't wan him to get hurt.

As Ikuto laid Lina on the cold, putrid floor, he shot Miyo a glance. "Geezus, woman. Calm down. I'm not going to do anything... yet."

He stretched his arms for a bit, making his way other side of the elevator cell. As he closed his ultraviolet eyes, he rubbed his temples, trying to figure out a scheme. Instantly, he flipped out his cell phone and checked the bars. He cursed under his breath and lightly bonked the back of his head against the glass window. "My cell isn't working. I doubt calling for help is an option."

He glanced over to Miyo, who seemed to be in a good enough condition to speak. "What do you suggest we do..?"

"My cell and Lina's cell won't work because all Easter employees have the same phone service. Well....you can yell for help, sorry that's the best I can think of, my brain is a little off right now..."

It seemed as if Miyo was getting worse and same with Lina her face was almost like albino.

Miyo could still talk but she pushed her knees up and put her head on them, her face started to feel hot again and she didn't have the energy to character change to stay calm so, she tried calming down but the panic started to take over.

Miyo began to sweat and her breathing was hard, Lina was still very ill and she looked like she could pass out.

"Ikuto, I don't think either of us can stay here much longer....we have to think of something."

"No pressure, I see," Ikuto sarcastically murmured under his breath. He watched the two helpless girls grow uncomfortable with emotionless eyes. He had to think of something. Leaning back on the cold glass, he looked up at the elevator's ceiling as an excuse to look away from the ill-fallen girls. He sighed.

"Yelling won't do much. These glass windows are too thick to release any sound. I could try breaking the elevator windows, but that could result in a few injuries," Ikuto coughed a bit. A few injuries..? What a lie. He looked through the glass windows. They were directly at a floor. If he could pry open the elevator door, they'd be able to make it to the stairs, at least.

He walked over to Lina and Miyo, gently moving them over and away from the door. "I'm going to break the door. We're taking the stairs from now on."

"Sure do whatever you need to; just get us out of here before one of us passes out." Miyo was in a weird state of mind, kind of being care free but also panicking, staying calm wasn't really an option.

Could people really Character Transform if they were far away from their Guardian Character..? Ikuto wondered this as he felt the Character Transformation surging through his veins. Maybe it was the compassion he felt for the two girls. Whatever it was, he was back in a slick uniform and felt the character arising to his head. He let out an uneasy breath before he rammed against the elevator.

Once he rammed into the tightly-packed door, it about shook the whole cell. _Good_, he thought to himself, _if I'm able to move this elevator, I'd ought to be able to make it through the door._

"Give me a minute," he tossed the words at Miyo and Lina before he placed the metal claws on his glove in the crack of the door. Either he'd be stuck there or it'd open...

Miyo felt the ground shake and an urge of panic went through her body, surely enough it was enough to knock her out and her head fell on the floor near Lina.

Ikuto's ears perked up as he heard a thud. He looked over his shoulder to identify the fallen object; Miyo-chan. With a scowl, he angrily pushed against the door, sticking the metal claws through the door. Sure enough, the metal made it through the elevator door, and a small line of light erupted from opened crack. He placed his hand firmly onto the other side of the door and began to push it away.

"Geez, what a piece of junk..." He muttered.

"Kyah..." He mumbled as the crack began to grow bigger. His hands were pretty sore by then, but he persisted. After a few dreadfully long minutes and a lot of struggling, he managed to fully open the elevator doors. Now that the doors were officially pieces of limp junk, he retreated to Miyo and Lina. He sat down between the two and began to inhale and exhale. The work was tiring, so he decided to rest for a bit.

"Miyo-chan..." He softly whispered, lightly shaking her by the shoulder. Lina was still sprawled over the floor, while as Miyo was leaned against the glass windows. Maybe she could wake up long enough to hold onto him as they could rush down the last few floors of Easter and to the hospital.

Miyo felt a shake against her body she coughed as she gained a few streaks of conciseness. Her eyes slightly blinked opened and she saw that the door was open she was too weak to get up and she just murmured "I-ku-to..?"

"Right." He breathed, feeling a wave of relief blast at him. He blinked his glass-like lilac eyes, realizing how tired he was. "I'm here. Do you think you can hold onto me while I carry Lina..? Like before?"

His hand cupped over her forehead. Instantly, he felt the burning sting. Not good, she didn't seem to be losing degrees off her temperature anytime soon...

"Hmm...? Ikuto, if I can't even stand how do you expect me to hold you?" Miyo was still in a weird state of mind and didn't quite catch everything he said.

Ikuto blinked. The girl can't do it, he realized. He sighed and thought for a moment. "Well, just enjoy the ride."

He tossed Miyo over one shoulder and Lina over the other. The position wasn't very efficient, but it'd have to do for now. He staggered a bit, but soon found stabilized ground and slowly began walking towards the stairway.

"Oww..." Miyo murmured once Ikuto had found his solution, she wanted to argue but she really didn't have the energy and she felt like she was half awake.

Lina was now kind of awake; color was starting to return to her face. "Ikuto," she said weakly, "You can put me down and I'll do a character change with Angel so I can fly..."

"Lina-chan you are crazy, humans can't fly," Miyo murmured.

Ikuto let Lina slide down from his shoulder. He gave her a cautious look, making sure she was able to stand on two feet before she began to fly. Ikuto took Miyo from the awkward position and placed her in the more convenient, bridal style.

"Let's go," he murmured, and began to walk towards the door.

Lina did a character change with Angel. A white ribbon formed in her hair and then she got two big angelic wings. Lina didn't attempt to stand up at all; she gave her wings a flap and rose into the air. She didn't know how long the wings would let her fly for, but now seemed to be a good time to test them. She followed Ikuto hovering slightly above him because of the low ceiling.

"Angel? I thought you were alive Lina-chan" Miyo was saying weird things, and couldn't really understand what was going on even though she thought she could.

Lina could see that Miyo wasn't doing well. "Come on we need to get to the hospital", Lina said already in front of Ikuto, "Also once we're in front of the hospital, I can't have my wings anymore, they won't understand."


End file.
